


Strawberries & Champagne

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is finally home after another leg of his Queen tour, and there's someone really special waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries & Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by and written for this fanart (https://twitter.com/alla_smit/status/479263679087923200) This girl rocks!

With a relieved sigh, Adam turned the key and opened the door to his new house. He had bought the property just before going on tour with Queen, so hadn't yet spent much time in it. Even so, those walls were already a home to him. A playground for his inner interior designer and a sanctuary for his tired mind and body.

He pushed the door and let his eyes wander through the shady hall, while putting his two bags on the floor. He was home at last. Even if it was only for a few days.

There shouldn't be anyone in the house, but he heard a rhythmic beating of a foot shod in a heavy shoe.

Tommy Joe! He thought, a smile curling his lips. He had given a key to his friend, so Tommy could receive some articles that would be delivered in his absence.

Adam entered and closed the door, following the almost inaudible sound.

He was leaning over the isle in the middle of the kitchen, his back turned to the door, headphones on and humming. By his side, a bowl with big red strawberries was placed under a spotlight.

If that scene was intentional or just an accident, Adam didn't knew, but it was indeed extremely tempting.

Getting slowly closer, he bent over the guitarist and kissed him on the neck exposed by the neckline of his shirt. Tommy immediately straightened his back, looking around. His small mouth of plump lips forming a perfect “O” when he raised his head, but then, a smile curved it’s corners when he saw the singer.

–You’re home!  He said, taking his headphones off.

–Yes. Finally. Seems like it’s been years since I was here for the last time.

–True. You look tired. Want me to cook something for you?

–No, thanks. I already ate in the plane. All I want right now is a shower and my bed.

–Oh. Right. I’ll leave you alone, then. – Visibly disappointed, Tommy picked up his headphones and shoved the phone in the pocket of his jeans.

As his best friend passed through him in his way to the door, Adam realized that there was something he wanted more than rest.

–Tommy… - the guitar player stopped, but didn’t turn around – Could you keep me company for a while? I actually don’t want to be alone yet.

Tommy let his head down and Adam heard him sigh lightly.

“Damn masochism!” Tommy thought as he considered whether or not he would stay. Stay with Adam was always painful and delicious at the same time, and when they parted, it was the pain that remained but even then, he always ended up giving in. How to lose the opportunity to be with him, even if only as a friend? He loved him so much that any crumb of attention and affection made him happy.

“What a pathetic imitation of a man I am!”

Finally, he turned around putting a smile on his face.

 –Sure! What do you want to do?

Adam pressed his lips not to say the first response that came to him.

–What about some champagne? And you can tell me what happened around here in the last couple of months.

–You are in the mood for champagne then?

–Yes. It goes well with the strawberries, you know.

–They look good, don’t they? Made me think about you when I saw them at the grocery shop.

Adam smiled and reached for the fridge from where he took out a bottle of Möet & Chandon.

_Wow! Tommy exclaimed, putting two glasses on the counter.

_A gift from Brian, for our show here in LA.

_Oh…

_Oh? You seem jealous, Glitterbaby.

While Tommy was considering what to say, Adam popped the cork and served the bubbling drink.

_But I am. – he finally said. As the other seemed surprised, he completed: Don’t take me wrong. I love Brian and I’m very proud of you, but sometimes I feel like they stole you from us. We miss you here in LA – taking a sip on his glass, Tommy gathered courage to finally confess to his best friend what was on his mind for a very long time now – I miss you, Adam…

The singer, who was chewing a strawberry, swallowed hard and looked at Tommy, who was avoiding eye contact by picking a red fruit on the small bowl.

When the blond raised his head and his eyes finally made contact with the blue ones, there was an indecipherable mix of emotions in the chocolate irises.

_What are you trying to say Tommy Joe?

_That… That I miss you… - uncertain whether to continue with it, the guitarist hesitated – I mean, you are my best friend…

_No. That was not it. – Getting closer, the singer trapped Tommy between his body and the sink counter – Say it again. Say that you missed me. But this time, say it looking at me.

_Adam… I…

_Say it, Tommy. Please!

Tommy toyed with the fruit in his hand, trying to think in anything else than the heat of Adam’s body against his, the scent of strawberries in his breath, the sweet smell of his skin...

How long could he endure that situation? He was in love with his best friend, but never had the courage to tell him that. And now, he was giving him the perfect opportunity.

With much effort, he rose his eyes and locked the grey irises in his gaze.

_I miss you Adam. I miss you since you met Sauli and stopped kissing me on stage… You have no idea how difficult it was! Rejoice because you were so happy but at the same time, wish that the source of your happiness was me and not him…

_But Tommy… You are…

_No. Please. Don’t say that that can’t be because I’m straight. You know I don’t care about this stuff. I know what is in my heart and I know what I want!

_And what do you want, Tommy Joe? – Adam’s voice was so husky and low and his eyes burned with hope and desire.

Could it be possible? Could the man he loved in secret for four years be about to confess his love to him?

_I want you, Adam.

Not giving his brain the time to question what it had heard, or to Tommy to change his mind, Adam grabbed and kissed him.

Although he had wished for that since their lips touched for the first time, Tommy did nothing for several seconds, still holding the strawberry which, under the pressure of his fingers, released its sweet aroma in the air. When he finally realized that that was actually happening, that Adam’s lips were pressed and exploring his with a maddening urgency, the blonde musician grabbed the singer by the hair, preventing him to pull away.

Ecstatic with Tommy’s response, Adam involved his waist to put him seated on the counter, so their bodies were even closer.

Forgetting about the strawberry, Tommy dropped it and wrapped his legs and arms around Adam’s body, still unsatisfied with the level of contact.

He wanted to feel Adam’s skin against his, his hands in the firm muscles. He wanted to feel his tongue in his skin and taste the singer’s.

With that in mind, Tommy pulled back from the kiss and attacked his neck with kisses and bites, his fingers still intertwined in the dark hair.

The singer moaned and tilted his head back to give Tommy more space to explore his skin, however his eagerness to feel the soft skin against his was equal to or greater than the guitarist's. Soon he was the one backing off, but just to tug at the hem of Tommy’s shirt and toss it on the floor. The other man blinked and then smiled, doing the same with Adam’s black tank top.

Their lips came together once more, as their bodies did and the sensation was exactly how they had imagined it.

Tommy felt the powerful erection pressing his own, increasing the desire. But there was something wrong in that situation…

_Adam, - he said, backing off a little – I will NOT have sex with you for the first time, on the kitchen counters!

_Of course not… Take the bottle and the strawberries, and then put your legs around my waist.

Tommy complied and soon he saw himself being lifted from de counter in Adam’s muscled and tattooed arms.

_Don’t be silly Adam, you will not carry me upstairs…

_No, I won’t. I can’t wait that long!

Adam took a small hallway, his arms firmly around Tommy’s body, feeling his breath in his skin. Stopping in front of a door, he kicked it open and entered a type of media room, with cozy armchairs and a soft futon covered in colorful pillows.

The singer ducked and dropped Tommy on the futon, then stood up and crossed his arms, looking at him.

Not knowing what to do, the guitarist crossed his legs and looked back to the man in front of him.

_Give me a minute, ok? I’ll be right back.

Not waiting for an answer, Adam left the room.

Tommy then, took off his creapers and took a sip from the bottle while trying to calm the crazy beating of his heart.

There was no reason for him to be nervous! He said to himself. It was just his good old friend Adam. The kind, loving and extremely sexy Adam…

Minutes later the singer came back, carrying one of his bags. He was also shoeless.

_Come here, Glitterbaby. – he reached out to help Tommy to get up – I’ll only ask you this once, so be completely honest with me, ok? – taking a long breath, he looked deep inside Tommy’s eyes – Are you sure you want to do this? ‘Cause if we do make love tonight, I’ll never let you leave my side! Ever.

Tommy took a minute to fully understand what Adam was saying, but once he did, a radiant smile opened in his face and he rose a hand to touch Adam’s cheek.

_I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Babyboy!

The singer released the breath he was holding and let himself smile.

With steadier hands now, he ran his fingers through Tommy’s body, to the waist line, dedicating himself to open the zipper and the belt. Tommy did the same with his trousers.

_No underwear? – he rose an perfect eyebrow and looked up to the singer, who shrugged.

_It’s more comfortable to travel.

The musician laughed and let Adam push his pants down.

_I always imagined how your body would look like without all these clothes…

_Nothing extraordinary, I’m afraid…

_Tommy, you are extraordinary. – Adam said back, kissing him delicately – You are… fascinating!

Tommy smiled a sweet smile and hugged the singer, running his fingers through his large back.

With a finger under his chin, Adam made him look up and then kissed him again. Tenderly and slowly at first but desire started to grow again inside of him, now that he had the small body pressed against his own. His tongue invaded Tommy’s mouth, tasting the strawberries and the champagne, what made the heat in his lower body rise.

 Slowly, he made them lie on the futon. Kneeling between the blonde’s legs, he started to explore and incite the white, flawless skin.

Tommy let himself go, closing his eyes. Adam seemed to be everywhere, kissing, touching, stimulating, trapping him in a pleasure cloud that the guitarist would never want do escape.

When his mouth surrounded his hard cock, Tommy panted, clinging again in the dark brown locks. Adam moaned around him, intensifying his pleasure.

Tommy was so taken away that he didn't noticed when Adam reached for his bag and grabbed a bottle of lube. With his now slippery fingers, Adam got closer of Tommy’s rosebud, penetrating gently with one digit and then two. The musician moaned and arched his back against those fingers.

In no time, Tommy was just a creature at the edge of delirium, mumbling disconnected words and moaning like a porn star.

Adam laughed tenderly and lifted his torso to look at him.

_Are you ready Tommy Joe?

He nodded, grabbing the pillow below his head. His eyes bigger than saucers, never leaving Adam’s face.

The singer positioned himself between his legs and then begun to penetrate his lover slowly. Tommy felt the pressure grow until it became pain and then fade, giving room to a delicious tingling sensation.

Adam was big and hot inside of him and seemed to fill him completely.

With gentle, slow movements, Adam gave Tommy time to adapt to his volume, until he felt the musician trying to match his thrusts.

Tommy’s eyes were shining with frantic desire that stimulated the singer to increase his pace until both of them reached the peaks of their pleasure, screaming each other’s names.

Adam let himself fall over the blonde’s chest, kissing his skin reverentially, his arms tying themselves around the little man’s torso. They stayed tangled to each other for several minutes, just enjoying the effects of what they had just done.

When Adam exited him to lie on his side, Tommy moaned again and took a long breath. The room smelled like strawberries and sex. He liked that smell…

_Are you ok? – Adam questioned, running his nose along Tommy’s neck.

_Yes… I just can’t believe that we finally did it!

_Me neither. And to think we’ve wasted all this time…

_I don’t think we wasted any time… I wouldn’t had the courage to do this four years ago.

_Why not?

_Because I didn’t loved you then. Not like I love you now.

_And how you love me now?

_Desperately.

 


End file.
